Dumb and Not s Dumb Blond
by Dema Davis
Summary: Danny's twin sister stops by....Will Chrissy live to see another day?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I SOOO own Donny but Brit owns Danny the Rest...  
Well a girl can wish can't she?  
  
  
Dumb and Not so Dumb Blond  
A Dumb Blond spin off  
By: Dema Davis  
  
  
  
  
Donnatella Annda Lewis tall as she took a deep breathe. She had to go get a Pepsi One before going to the back. Her nerves were shot and if she didn't at lest have some sugar she'd implode. Taking a quick sip she walked up to the guard.  
  
"Hay D, see you found your soda. Go on though." The Security guy said as he waved Donny though and opened the door for her as she drank her soda and waved to him.  
As soon as was out of site of the door Donny leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. She needed Danny. No matter how much she hated to admit it. They were twins, what good is a twin if they can't talk to you when you need them.  
  
Donny Felt a pair of slim, muscular arms engulfed her and then a pair of lips pressed knowingly against hers. She popped her eyes open to see the bane of her family's senility and the root of her problem. Donnatella quickly pushed him away and was gona knee him when she heard a familure voice. She quickly ran to the voice and into his embrace.   
"Take me to Danny, Jeffery." She whispered into his hair.  
  
"Dan... Donny? What's wrong? Jeff asked as he pulled her long hair of her face.  
  
"I need Danny, ... They hate me." Donny sobbed as Jeff tried to comfort her.  
  
"Okay we'll find Danny for you Hun. Hay I know where you can find a fresh bottle of Peach schnapps. You can sip on that while Christian... Matt looks for Danny." Jeff paused when Donny hissed after he said Christian's name. Maybe one bottle won't do. Jeff thought as he led Donny to his locker room. Matt and Christian were already on the way to find Danny. He quickly found the chilled bottle of schnapps and the remaining Kahlua Chris had left behind earlier. Opening the two bottles he poured all of the Kahlua and part of the Schnapps into a glass and handed it to Donny.  
"Donny I'm going to find your sister okay."  
  
"O...kay. Thank you Jeffy." Donny said softly taking a sip of her two favorite drinks mixed together.  
  
"I'll be back... soon." Jeff said as he rushed off.  
  
It wasn't until nearly half an hour later Jeff found her. She was just coming back stage with the Cage Brothers, Christian and Adam also known by his nickname 'Edge'.  
  
"JEFFY!" Danny called happily. "What's wrong Jeffy?" Danny asked as she let go of her Chrissy taking in Jeff's concerned face.  
  
"Donny's here, Matt's Peach schnapps."   
It was all Jeff could say before Danny ran down the hall. When the four got to the locker room they were met by a sight they didn't expect. Donny was walking up and down the metal benches bobbing and swaying to the beat of an explicit version of 'Touch It'. In her hand was an old one-liter 7up bottle filled with Peach Schnapps and judging from the other two now empty bottles the rest of his Southern Comfort and Danny's Vodka.  
It was a testament to how great she was at her job that when she had finished off nearly three bottles of alcohol she could walk precisely, let alone at all in her 6 inch a Versaci Stiletto heels.  
  
"DONNY!!" Danny screeched.  
  
Donny finished her swallow and turned around to screech back "DANNY!!" "Hi! I'd so get down but it's fun up here. No I'm not drunk off my ass but I'm SO trying. Come up, sorry about your drinks but I was running low. You still love me right Danny?" Donny asked as she hugged her mirror twin sister who steeped onto the bench.  
  
"Oh Donny you know I do. You're my big sister."  
"   
"Monma doesn't. She said I'm a worthless twit and it was all my fault that you got back with Prissy Chrissy. I'm disowned now. So now I'm just a sluttie Povachelli. And my job is the only respectable thing I've ever done. Monma, non-Marrie's exact words too. If I'd a known that I would forgone my Doctorates and Internship." Donny laughed as she took another swallow of the mixture.   
  
"Why what happened?"   
  
"Ha ha, you! When you called to tell Monma you were back with the Dumb ass blond, her words not mine. You said that you so glade you talked to me." Danny gasped and covered up her mouth. "Oh it's not your fault. Sides she thinks I'm a hoer cause I got married when I was in Italy. I never did tell her about the fact I was very sick and Marko was ... cause he wanted me to be happy for a few days. Maybe I'll let her know then I'll go marry Noel and we'll have the biggest ass kicking wedding England or Canada ever saw.   
  
"But, but you don't love him! Jeffy?" Donny was starting to scare her. She never drank and not like this. Donny was the smart, sensible one who was already out of Unnie by her 18th birthday. She was a US Senator's Aide.  
  
"Oh I love him alright. It may be a legal version of Flowers in the Attic but hell why not? He's cool with it."  
  
"Mom would love going over to England for your wedding."  
  
"Marrie is NOT coming to any wedding I have. She wouldn't stoup so low as to come if was invited so why send her the invite? I'll not beg for attention from her ever again. Nope I'm just gona sit here and drink till I can hitch a ride with you to work. I might as well work anyway, nothing better to do."  
  
"I'm not drunk Danny. I'm just not being my normal stuffed shirt bitch self. I've decided to be just like you. After all if I had been more like you when I was sick and needed her she might have come. Its not like you were still at home, you had already moved out. The bad thing about being so brain functional is that you tend to analyze this type of stuff. So I'm not gona do that. I'm gona be just like perfect little Danny, then she'll love me too."  
  
"Donny Monma loves you to. Call her and ask, she'll tell you herself."  
  
"I can't, I can't call her till I've 'made things right' and well I was the one who told you to lesion to your heart and all that stuff about who the last person you think of at night and first in the morning. I'm so happy for you. Defy the bitch queen!" Donny said as she got down.  
  
"You need to go home and rest before you get sick. I hate seeing you like this. Will you let someone take you home Donny?"  
  
"Sure why not. You'll come for breakfast tomorrow right Danny? You can bring Christian to."  
  
"You know we will. I have to stay for a bit along with Jeff and Chrissy."  
  
" It's okay I'll just sleep or whatever. I'm still not drunk."  
  
"I'll take her." Adam Cage spoke up from the back. He knew part of what Donny was feeling cause he got flack for not saving Christian from the bimboo as the family called Danny. But their parents never would have disowned him. After stopping to get his bag they headed off to his black Kia sportage. Donny climbed into the back so she could lay down. He knew where she lived cause he use to bring Danny whenever they were in town.  
After he parked the car in the driveway of the old brownstone house, She lived on the top two stories and rented out the first floor. He opened up the back door to find Donnatella sleeping. So he crawled into the back to pick her up. But as he started to Donny reached up and pulled him down into a kiss.   
After they were panting breathlessly she released the kiss, her arms still around his neck. Her eyes were closed but she knew he was watching her taste him on her lips. "I've wanted to do that for years now. Ever since Alen and you came into the house while Alenna and I were talking, five years ago."  
  
"I shouldn't of let you do that you've been drinking." Adam said passion still filling his eyes.  
  
"I'm not drunk. When I was sick I took a few meds that one of the side-affects is that I can't get intoxicated.  
Donny said as she got out of the car. "I've got a spare bed you can have for the night if you want."   
  
  
"Sure I'd like that." Adam smiled as he grabbed his bag and after locking up his car fallowed her into the house.  
The down stairs was split in two separated by a grand marble staircase. The door to the left opened and out came Kevin Sorbo's long lost twin in a PD Blue uniform.   
  
  
  



	2. DaNsDB chap2

"Hercules! Hay this is Adam. He's gona be stating the night, Danny insisted. So you don't have to go bust down him or something."   
  
"Sure Don. Just don't get into any fights. Don't need a D.A. called in when there is a cop living there."  
"Will do Brandon. Oh and do me a favor. Tell Jillie about Adam. I don't need to have him get shot. That would really piss Danny off and breakfast tomorrow would be rewind."  
  
"Ten-four Mob boss lady." Brandon said as walking back to his apartment.  
  
"Brandon's cool. Plus a cop makes robbers think twice especially a crazy one." Donny said walking up the stairs. There was a small hall before going on up to the third floor. On the right was a pair of oak double doors. Unlocking them Donny let Adam, locking the door behind her.  
  
"The extra room is strait down the hall." Donny said as she started walking to her own room next to his. She came out a few minutes later fresh from the shower in a pair of satin boxers and an old faded shirt. She turned on the TV and up sprang 'I want to be bad' from the RosweAlians' At the Crash Down CD. She sat down on the couch next to Adam and started reading her e-mails that popped up on the screen.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad I didn't have to work tonight my back is killing me." She said as she stretched.  
  
"Here I'll get that for you. I've gotten good at getting rid of aches and pains." Adam slowly started rubbing he sore back.  
  
"Um, that feels good." Donny moaned as his strong fingers worked the kinks and muscles. After nearly half an hour she was shirtless and bending over the arm of the couch. Adam moved his hands up and down the sides of her body. It was a rather dangerous situation. He'd been having very erotic fanatics about Donnatella for years now and the past two months they had become more explicit and constant.Sliding his left hand down over her hip pressing down and rubbing in circles as he started placing butterfly kisses up and down her back. Her hips started rocking to the slow rhythm he was commanding. She arced off the couch arm as he caressed her breast with his right hand. When his kisses led back to her neck he licked the spot where the shoulder met then bit down as he pressed down on her G-spot and pinched her nipple. Donny released a moaning cry of utter pleaser. With one arm she wrapped her hand into his long blond loocks keeping his hand there as her other hand rested over the one he had over her hip. After intertwining there fingers she moved his hand lower under the waist of her boxers and pressed his long fingers into her warm inviting wetness.  
He pulled the boxers down then he stared to mover his fingers inside her. Donny arced her back and moved her hips in time with his rhythm. Just when it was almost too much she pulled his hand away and pulled at his   
  
  



End file.
